Cosquillas
by JustASecret
Summary: En una noche de tormenta, la banda de los Mugiwara decide luchar contra el aburrimiento. Luffy quiere jugar con sus compañeros, pero a Zoro no le sienta nada bien después de levantarse de la siesta. One-shot (pum! xD)


Era un día de lluvia, y la banda de Sombrero de Paja estaba aburrida no, lo siguiente. Sabemos que esta gente son gente muy activa y un mal día de lluvia podía amargarles fácilmente. La navegante ya había previsto que este clima se iba a acercar de un día para otro, pero ella no es adivina, así que tampoco iba a saber cuánto tiempo iba a durar. Por lo que cada uno se había centrado en hacer algo para distraerse mientras pasaba el mal tiempo.

Un animado Franky trabajaba en sus barriles de cola, intentando mejorar su capacidad por si se veían en un verdadero apuro más adelante, que nunca se sabe. A su lado, en el taller, Usopp se había montado una pequeña fortaleza de materiales y herramientas con la que esperaba poder sacar un buen invento. Llevaba unas gruesas gafas de acero que protegían sus ojos del delicado trabajo. Un piso más abajo, en el acuario, un esqueleto y un reno parlante observaban aburridos los peces pasar, como si en algún momento se pusieran a hablar con ellos. Esta vez era raro, porque Brook no se había puesto a tocar algo animado para matar el tiempo. Chopper apoyaba sus pequeñas patas sobre el cristal, atrayendo a los pececitos que pasaban por allí, curiosos. Si subimos hacia arriba, en la cúpula de vigilancia se encontraba como siempre nuestro _kenshi_, que dormitaba profundamente cual perezoso, a pesar del mal tiempo. Bueno, la cúpula era como un santuario y estaba bien construido, por lo que apenas se notaba la temperatura de afuera. Franky se había encargado de aislarlo y protegerlo bien, para que ningún ruido perturbara su entrenamiento o cualquier otra actividad que se hiciera allí arriba. En la cocina, el capitán estaba con el cuerpo echado hacia delante sobre la mesa de comer, soplando y suspirando, como si el aburrimiento fuera a matarle de un momento a otro. Junto a él, Robin leía tranquilamente uno de sus múltiples libros que provenían de la biblioteca del barco. Parecía que ya estaba bastante manipulado y que era antiguo, pero a los ojos de la mujer, parecía el libro más interesante del mundo. Al fondo, Sanji se ocupaba de los trastos de la cocina, acompañado de Nami, que le ayudaba.

**Nami- san, no quiero que trabajes tus delicadas manos, los trastos de la cocina ya sabes que son cosa mía** – el cocinero siempre era adorablemente educado. Ella le devolvía una sonrisa.

**No te preocupes Sanji** – sujetaba un plato para secarlo con un trapo – **hoy estoy aburrida y pensé que necesitarías ayuda. Somos un desastre comiendo y cenando siempre, y no viene mal que te echen un cable de vez en cuando** – guiñó un ojo alegremente y al cocinero le salieron corazones de los ojos.

**De acuerdo, quien soy yo para oponerme a lo que tú quieras pelirroja** – reía tontamente y con cara de enamorado, como siempre.

Cuando el agua rompió a hervir, el hombre de cabello rubio agarró un par de tazas y sirvió un té bien caliente que acercó a la mesa.

**Tu té Robin-chan** – lo posó delicadamente sobre la mesa – **y aquí tienes tu taza, pesado** – el capitán sonreía como un niño pequeño.

.

.

.

La lluvia no cesaba. Potentes gotas de agua seguían cayendo sobre el barco, que refrescaban el ambiente, regaban el césped y limpiaban la atmosfera. Pero eso no ayudaba a matar el aburrimiento.

**Joooo estoy muy aburrido**… - Luffy seguía con su cuerpo sobre la mesa, estirando los dedos de sus manos, jugaba a hacerse nudos con ellos, deshacerlos después y viceversa. La única que le había prestado atención al capitán era la mujer de pelo castaño – **Robin va, vamos a jugar a algo** – con la mano llena de nudos, le tocaba el brazo de forma juguetona – **Porfaaaa** \- Esta cerró el libro y apartó su taza de té.

**¿A qué quieres jugar?** – preguntó ella suavemente. El capitán se quedó pensativo, rascándose la barbilla de manera muy cómica.

**¡Hockey con espátulas!** – Luffy iba a saquear los trastos de la cocina, cuando un atento Sanji le clavó un tenedor que hizo parar a su capitán en seco. El hombre de cabello rubio rechinó los dientes, molesto.

**De eso nada monada, los cacharros de la cocina solo los toco yo, que la última vez que tú me tocaste los instrumentos, la cocina acabó patas arriba, y no quiero pensar que fue idea tuya** – el cocinero entrecerraba los ojos, dándole a Luffy una oportunidad de salir airoso. El hombre de goma devolvió el brazo a su sitio y volvió a apoyarse mustio sobre la mesa, aún pensativo.

**¿Podemos cocinar con Sanji?** – preguntó a Robin animado.

**¿Qué acabo de soltarte, tío jeta?** – el joven de pelo negro volvió a ponerse mustio.

**Luffy, ¿Sabes lo que son las sombras chinas?** – Robin intervino, haciendo que ambos sintieran curiosidad. El capitán negó con la cabeza – **Las sombras chinas es un antiguo juego asiático que viene de varios siglos atrás. Una manera de teatralizar una imagen que queremos enseñar usando nuestras manos, interponiéndolas entre una fuente de luz y una superficie plana, ****de manera que la posición y el movimiento de las manos proyecta sobre el improvisado escenario sombras que representan figuras estáticas o en movimiento** – a Luffy se le encendieron brillantes en los ojos y el cocinero sonrió interesado.

**Saaaaaanjiiiii **– el capitán se agarró a la camisa de su nakama, dejando caer su elástico cuerpo al suelo – **vamos a jugar a esoooo **– El cocinero se lo intentaba quitar de encima como si fuera un chicle pegado a la suela del zapato.

**Que si que si, no me iba a interponer!** – El rubio se despegó del capitán y salió en busca de una lámpara o una fuente de luz que llevar a la cocina. Nami terminó de secar los trastos y se acercó a la mesa, curiosa por el juego. Al volver, el cocinero trajo una pequeña lámpara que estaba en la habitación de los chicos y la encendió junto a una toma de corriente que había debajo de la silla de Nami.

A todos se les iluminó la cara cuando vieron a la arqueóloga usar su habilidad Hana Hana, creando dos brazos y manos para simular un grandioso León contra la pared del Sunny. Luffy aplaudió emocionado, Sanji y Nami se quedaron en silencio asombrados. El hombre rubio, cerró la puerta de la cocina y apagó la luz principal para potenciar el pequeño foco de luz. De nuevo, Robin sacó otras 4 manos para simular esta vez una mariposa que se movía.

**¡Yo también quiero!** – gritó el capitán, poniéndose en el asiento de Robin y estirando sus brazos - **¡Una serpiente!** – alargó sus brazos y hinchó sus manos de forma ovalada, haciendo que la sombra se moviera de forma torpe, cosa que hizo reír a sus amigos.

**Eso parece más bien un dragoncito deforme** – Robin y Nami rieron bajito al unísono, mientras el capitán bufaba algo molesto. Pero él no se iba a dejar achantar.

**¡Otra, otra!** – estaba en posición de crear otra cara, cuando un inesperado y brusco movimiento en el barco hizo que los tripulantes se movieran dentro de la cocina hacia un lado.

Gracias a esto, la toma de luz se movió y la lámpara dejó de funcionar. Todos se asustaron un poco, agarrándose a lo que pudieron y pasaron pocos minutos hasta que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Una vez re establecido el equilibrio en el barco, el cocinero se levantó de la silla para volver a enchufar la lámpara, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no iba.

**¿En serio? – **bufó molesto. Intentó enchufar el aparato varias veces, pero no parecía dar señales de vida. – **Pues parece que hasta aquí nos ha durado el juego** … – soltó el cable de la lámpara sin cuidado, mientras el capitán lloraba cómicamente desconsolado y volvió a apoyarse sobre la mesa. Nami y Robin le miraban con lastima.

Sanji se acercó a la puerta para volver a encender la luz principal, que por suerte, no había sufrido cambios.

**Y si… ¿Y si jugamos a las imitaciones?** – Nami atrajo la atención de sus nakamas. Haciendo que Luffy volviera a la vida una vez más. Sanji la miró perplejo y Robin sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

**Woooooo** – el capitán se levantó animado. Se puso las manos en la cintura y con su habilidad estiró su nariz, provocando una carcajada general - **¡Soy el más bravo guerrero de los siete mares!**

**¡Ese es Usopp! ¡Jajajajaja!** – Sanji acertó de pleno, riendo sonoramente.

La mujer de cabello castaño hizo salir dos manos de su cabeza, como si fueran cuernos, que señalaban al cielo mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo, poniendo voz de niña. Luffy le miró con estrellitas en los ojos y Nami y Sanji rieron con él.

**¿Es ese Chopper?** – Robin hizo desaparecer sus brazos y sonrió.

Antes de poder continuar con el espectáculo de imitaciones, el pomo de la puerta de la cocina giró sobre sí mismo, dejando pasar al _kenshi_ de la tripulación, que venía medio grogui de la siesta que se había echado. Todos los que se hallaban allí, pararon de sopetón y en silencio miraron a Zoro introducirse en la sala. Este les miró confuso.

**¿He interrumpido algo?** – dijo el espadachín con una mueca de confusión en su cara mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

**No…** \- dijo tímidamente la navegante.

**¿Has estado durmiendo todo este tiempo?** – preguntó de mala manera el cocinero. Zoro cruzó la mirada con él, también supuestamente molesto y gruñó en forma de respuesta.

**Me ha despertado la sacudida de antes. ¿Y vosotros qué?** – se hizo el silencio.

La tormenta seguía sonando en la lejanía, cuando Zoro cerró la puerta. Hubo más silencio y unas pequeñas carcajadas por parte de Luffy, que se tapaba la boca con las manos, intentando disimularlas. Nami sonreía de medio lado, también divertida. Robin sonrió al espadachín y Sanji tapó su cara encendiéndose un cigarro.

**De acuerdo, no me importa** – dijo algo molesto el hombre de pelo verde adentrándose en la cocina dirección al frigorífico, a por algo de merendar. Una risa se escapó de sus nakamas, que la intentaban disimular, hablando en voz bajita. Robin, Luffy, Sanji y Nami siguieron con su juego hablando bajito, intentando que el que estaba asomado al frigorífico no escuchara nada.

**Me toca** – sugirió Nami en voz bajita, poniéndose un paño de la cocina sobre la cabeza, actuando de pañuelo, otro sobre la cadera, actuando de haramaki y junto con tres utensilios de cocina, simuló sus espadas, eternamente atadas a su dueño. La pelirroja empezó a poner caras ante la mirada de sus amigos, a los cuales no se les pudo contener la risa. Unas veces ponía caras serias y otras veces ponía cara de dormida _"¿Es ya de dia?"_ susurraba levantándose el flequillo y entrecerrando sus ojos. El capitán obviamente no pudo contener su risa y estalló en una sonora carcajada que le hizo caerse al suelo, seguido por un alegre cocinero, que tampoco podía aguantarse. Su compañera disimulaba la risa, tapándose elegantemente el rostro con la mano, mientras la navegante alzaba los brazos divertida.

**¡Eres igualita a Zoro, Nami!** – exclamó su capitán, ya en el suelo - **¡Aunque no lo haces tan bien como yo!**

La cosa era que habían hablado tan bajito y había pasado un largo rato, y los 4 tripulantes se pensaban que el _kenshi_ había abandonado la sala hace un rato. Pero se equivocaban. Una robusta figura se acercaba a la pelirroja desde detrás, cosa que hizo que Robin se callara _ipsofacto_. Pero Sanji y Luffy seguían tan absortos en su risa, que distrajeron a Nami.

**Ah, ¿Con que jugando a las imitaciones, eh?** – Zoro escupió sus palabras de forma muy fría desde detrás de la muchacha de cabellos rojizos, haciendo que la misma se quedara pálida de la sorpresa y que el capitán y el cocinero se callaran de golpe, aún con unas ultimas risas saliendo de sus bocas.

**Ai…** \- intentó disimular la navegante – **no sabía… no sabía que estabas aqu-**

**Corre** – antes de que pudiera soltar palabra alguna, el espadachín la amenazó divertido. Ella se levantó deprisa, mientras él sonreía con malicia y salió escopetada hacia la puerta de la cocina. Un sorprendido Sanji miraba a la pelirroja correr como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que Luffy seguía riendo en el suelo y Robin se quedaba en silencio.

Ante la atónita mirada de Sanji y Robin, Zoro caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, en clara busca de la pelirroja que había herido su honor como espadachín haciendo aquella ridícula imitación. Unos gritos mezclados con risa se escucharon en la lejanía al momento en el que el espadachín salía de la cocina.

**Marimo, no la mat**\- pero su nakama había salido ya del habitáculo.

Afuera, una nerviosa y divertida Nami gritaba despavorida, aún con los paños atados, observando como Zoro dejaba a un lado sus katanas y se dirigía hacia ella con tortuosa lentitud, cosa que le ponía más nerviosa. Con la emoción del momento, Nami ya no se acordaba de que afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y de que se había mojado entera. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que podía pensar ahora era en como escapar de esa bestia parda llamada Roronoa Zoro, que planeaba capturarla por su anterior humillación. Se encontraban el uno frente al otro, con un par de metros de distancia, pero para ella no era ni siquiera una distancia segura, a la hora de enfrentarse a su nakama. Él, le sonreía con maldad desde la distancia. Y ella, se reía mas todavía de puro nervio. El hombre de pelo verde dio un par de pasos en su dirección y eso provocó que la joven echara a correr, _no-sabia-donde_. Eso fue peor, porque en cuanto empezó a escapar, él se puso en marcha y la siguió, también corriendo, y ella chilló divertida. La carrera empezó en el puente de la cocina y pasó por la proa y el césped, donde la pelirroja se veía sin salida. Palpando la pared a su espalda observaba como el espadachín avanzaba victorioso, con una clara intención en su rostro de _"si te pillo, ya verás"_ que hizo reír a Nami de nuevo.

Volvió a dar unos pasos enfurecidos hacia delante, como haciendo entender que iba a echar a correr hacia ella y eso asustó de nuevo a la pelirroja, que retrocedió y torpemente abrió la puerta del cuarto de mujeres, cayéndose dentro delante del espadachín. Zoro rió más aún, convencido de que había acorralado a su presa y el juego se había terminado. Ella rió mirándole, arrastrándose por el suelo en un inútil intento de escapar, pero no pudo porque él fue rápido y cerró la puerta a su paso, dejándoles allí solos. A Nami no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Zoro se abalanzó sobre ella con la velocidad de un felino y le echó bruscamente sobre el suelo. Ella exhaló sobresaltada y muy divertida, con una sonrisa gigante en su cara, que hizo sonreír al espadachín también.

**¿Qué me vas a hacer?** – preguntó la navegante con miedo. Zoro alzó una ceja aun manteniendo la sonrisa. Ella tenía los brazos encogidos, cubriendo su cara, haciéndole ver que aún podía defenderse, habiendo perdido ya la batalla.

**Esos brazos no te van a ayudar a nada** – y dicho esto, las enormes manos del espadachín se lanzaron a muerte sobre la cintura de la chica, provocándole un golpe de risa que le salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

No se lo podía creer. La venganza más cruel que se le había ocurrido a Zoro era matar a cosquillas a Nami, que se retorcía bajo sus brazos con una risa desbocada que se oía en toda la habitación. Era demasiada fuerza la que tenía él como para que la navegante intentara apartarlo con sus finos brazos. Cada vez que intentaba hacer fuerza con ellos, el le sujetaba las muñecas y atacaba otro punto de su cuerpo para seguir con aquella divertida tortura. El espadachín pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, tocando cada insignificante punto que le hacía soltar una carcajada más sonora que la anterior. Y eso le gustaba, y mucho.

Pasado un rato, cuando veía que la pelirroja se ahogaba con cada risa y que parecía estar agotada y con toda la cara y las orejas rojas, paró en seco y la volvió a acorralar sobre su cuerpo. El estaba encima y apoyó sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Nami, acercando sus rostros a escasos milímetros. Ella suspiraba profundamente, debido al cansancio por culpa de la tortura de su compañero, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se miraron a los ojos. Ella los llevaba llenos de lágrimas que habían salido involuntariamente debido a la interminable risa.

**Eres una tonta** – Zoro le sonrió con ternura – **la próxima vez, te dejaré mis katanas, ¿Te parece bien? **

Nami volvió a estallar en risa, mientras rodeaba el cuello del _kenshi_ con sus bonitos brazos y le daba un beso en los labios.

_**Yooooosh,**_

_**Pues esto es todo.**_

_**Por cierto, hace un par de fics, algunos me llamaron la atención diciendo que no se escribe "Zorro", sino "Zoro". ¿Y que más da? Todos sabemos quien es.**_


End file.
